Wildest Dreams
by HyungCBHS
Summary: Kehidupan malam sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Dunia kelam penuh dengan kriminalitas sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Disisi lain,pria berperawakan mungil yang gencar memegang senjata api pun tak jauh berbeda kehidupannya dengan seorang Chanyeol. Namun,takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan sebuah kasus. Dan membuat Detektif Byun mengincar seorang Park Chanyeol


**W** ILDEST **D** REAMS ( **C** han **B** aek)

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

KaiSoo

HunHan

ChenMin

Park Jimin

And others

 **Category**

Boys Love/YAOI/BxB

 **Genre**

Crime,Drama,Romance

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Rate**

T-M

 **(typo everywhere)**

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Happy Reading

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Saatnya untuk para pencinta malam untuk mencari kesenangannya. Ke empat pria tampan terlihat berjalan memasuki area diskotik tanpa banyak bicara, para penjaga pun langsung membukakan pintu masuk dan menunduk hormat kepada pria-pria itu.

Malam ini suasana "SM Club Ever" cukup ramai. Ke empat pria itu langsung menuju tempat biasa mereka duduki bersama jalang-jalang yang bergantian menggoda mereka, dan para pelayan otomatis melayani mereka dengan cepat.

"Ah.. Kenapa malam ini terasa sangat membosankan" ucap pria bermarga Kim itu sambil menenggakan _Golden Grain_ nya dan tangan lainnya sibuk meraba paha mulus salah satu jalang yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Jongin.

"Benar hyung, aku jadi ingin menyewa beberapa jalang malam ini." ucap Jimin kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar keluh kesan teman-temannya terus menenggak gelas ke lima _champagne_ mahal itu. Saat ia tengah sibuk menikmati minuman haram itu, tiba-tiba Sehun menyenggolnya dan hampir membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

"Heol! Hyung, bukan kah itu jalangmu ?" tunjuk Sehun kepada salah satu pria manis yang sedang bercumbu panas dengan pria tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol, ia yang diketahui merupakan pemimpin gengster dari Jepang.

"Brakkk" Chanyeol menghentakkan gelasnya. Rahang Chanyeol tampak mengeras dan sorot matanya tampak tajam. Dan membuat ketiga temannya itu terlonjak kaget, jalang yang sedaritadi sebelah Jongin pun tampak menjauh dari kursi dan beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Yuta dan komplotannya. Mark dan Jaehyun terkejut dan agak was – was karena kedatangan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh emosi. Sedangkan Johnny hanya melirik sebentar lalu lanjut menciumi dan meraba – raba Hansol.

Ciuman panas antara Yuta dan Ten terlepas karena tiba – tiba seseorang menarik Ten secara paksa. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa seseorang itu -;Chanyeol.

Ten tampak terlonjak kaget karena seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan bermain denganku, _baby_ ?" kata Chanyeol kepada Ten.

"Dan kau siapa ? Berani – berani nya menyetuh jalangku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Yuta.

Yuta tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Salahkan dia yang sangat menggoda" jawab Yuta santai dan tak terlihat takut akan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Dia milikku. Dasar brengsek! " teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah baju Yuta lalu memukul tepat dirahangnya.

Semua orang yang ada didalam diskotik tersebut pun terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Dengan cepat Jimin, Sehun dan Jongin menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Yuta. Teman – teman Yuta pun juga dengan sigap menarik Yuta yang meringgis kesakitan dibagian bibir nya.

Ten hanya terdiam melihat perkelahian antar Yuta dan Chanyeol. Johnny berbisik ke telinga Yuta, membisikkan sesuatu. Yuta terkekeh mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Johnny.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol, kau menginginkannya ? Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, siapa yang menang ambil saja jalang itu" tantang Yuta sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol menyeringai tapi belum mengubris perkataan Yuta.

"Hei hyung terima saja, untuk apa kau takut ?" ucap Jimin. " Kau tidak mau di anggap remeh dia kan ?" sambungnya lagi membuat Jimin menjadi seorang provokator sekarang.

Chanyeol yang dalam pengaruh alkohol langsung menerima tawaran Yuta tanpa pikir panjang.

"PLEASURE!" ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak tepat didepan wajah Yuta

"Oke, aku akan memberitahu anak buahku untuk memberikan alamat tempat yang harus kau datangi." Sambil mengangkat lengan,Yuta melirik ke arah jam tangan bermerk itu.

"30 menit lagi ku tunggu kau disana, Park" kata Yuta sambil melangkah keluar dan diikuti oleh ketiga teman – temannya.

Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, Jimin, Sehun dan Jongin yang melangkah pergi keluar diskotik sambil membawa secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh salah satu penjaga disana. Mereka pun langsung memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Entah siapa yang menyetir.

 **W** ILDEST **D** REAMS

30 menit kemudian.

"Hyung, apakah kau yakin akan balapan?" tanya Jongin."Kau masih mabuk hyung" kata Sehun yang juga ikut berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bajingan itu sudah membuatku marah" jawab Chanyeol.

Sesampainya disana, tak banyak orang hanya ada Yuta dan teman – temannya dan juga Ten yang sudah memegang bendera.

Ke empat pria yang baru sampai tersebut keluar dari mobil dan menghampir Yuta.

"Apa kau siap ?" tanya Yuta remeh.

"Untuk apa aku datang kesini kalau tidak siap" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itu mobilmu"

tunjuk Yuta ke arah mobil _sport_ yang sudah sudah disipakan disana.

" tenang saja, aku tidak bermain curang Park" kata Yuta sambil tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah mobil itu karena dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Sehun dan Jongin hanya meghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"Hyung tunggu" Sergah Jimin memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keadaan seperti ini ?" tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatir.

" Aku tidak mabuk Jimin-ah, dia membuatku jengkel" kata Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu yang kau mau, ini hyung untuk jaga – jaga jika terjadi sesuatu"

Jimin menarik sebuah belati yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan,dan diberikan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menerimanya dan menyimpannya dikantong belakang celananya.

" Good luck hyung" kata Jimin lalu ia berbalik sambil menyeringai misterius.

Balapan pun dimulai Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Yuta. Kemudian Ten berdiri ditengah – tengah untuk memberikan aba – aba dengan wajah seksinya ia menghitung dan menggerak – gerakan bendera yang ada di tangannya.

"Tiga.. dua.. satu" teriak Ten sambil mengangkat bendera yang ada ditangannya.

Chanyeol dan Yuta melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol memimpin kali ini di depan. Selang beberapa menit Yuta menyelip mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol dengan mudahnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika Yuta menyalipnya. Lalu Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas nya dengan kuat, tapi mobil yang dia gunakan sekarang ini semakin melambat

" Arrghh!"

Dia bisa menebak mobil itu sudah dirusak sebelumnya.

" Bangsat kau Nakamoto!" Chanyeol masih mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Lihat saja kau, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya lagi.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah sampai ditempat start dan finish. Dia keluar dari mobil dengan emosi besar.

"Hei , sang pecundang sedang marah rupanya" ejek Yuta.

" Jadi, aku yang mendapatkan jalang ini" lanjutnya sambil menarik pinggul Ten dan mencumbuinya dengan panas.

"Bangsat! Kau bermain curang!" teriak Chanyeol

"aku akan membunuhmu ,bangsat!" Chanyeol sangat kesal saat itu lalu menarik kerah Yuta menjauh dari Ten sampai jatuh tersungkur.

"Terima ini bajingan!" kata Chanyeol dengan geram memukuli wajah Yuta dengan brutal berkali – kali. Yuta tidak bisa melawan karena pergerakkan Chanyeol sangat cepat, dia merasa rahangnya hampir patah terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat dari Park Chanyeol.

"Rasakan kau bangsat! Ini hukuman mu karena membuatku marah" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil belati yang berada di kantong celananya dan ...

'Srashk'

Belati yang dipegang Chanyeol berhasil menembus kulit perut Yuta. Tidak hanya sekali...

'Srashk..'

'Srashkk'

Chanyeol menusukkan kembali belati itu di dada dan terakhir tepat dijantung Yuta. Sampai pria keturunan Jepang itu tidak bisa bergerak dan dengan nafas tersendat ia mencoba mengatakan kalimat 'tolong' namun sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama.

"Bagaimana,bung? Mendapatkan ajalmu,hm!" katanya sambil menyeringai

" dan bawa saja jalang bangsat ini mati!" lanjut perkataanya yang tertuju pada Ten. Sontak saja Ten langsung berlari dari tempat itu. Entah kemana, Chanyeol pun sudah tak peduli lagi.

Dengan gerak cepat Sehun, Jongin dan Jimin membawa Chanyeol kabur dari sana.

"Hei! Bangsat jangan kabur kau!" teriak Johnny yang terlambat beberapa detik untuk menghentikan mereka

"Arrghh! Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol!" teriak Johnny frustasi melihat mayat temannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung ?" tanya Mark sedikit gugup.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti akan ku bunuh juga bedebah itu!" teriak Johnny.

"Heol! Apa kau lupa John siapa Park Chanyeol itu ? kita tidak akan mampu. Sebelum kau menyentuhnya pun bisa – bisa kau bernasib sama seperti Yuta" kata Jaehyun dengan nada yang sedikit risau.

"Aku akan lapor polisi, kita serahkan saja ke polisi. Aku tak mau kita berurusan dengannya. Sudah aku katakan dia itu berbahaya" lanjut Jaehyun. Lalu ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam nya untuk menghubungi kepolisian.

 **W** ILDEST **D** REAMS

-Kantor Polisi Sungwun-

Dering telepon berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sigap salah satu petugas kepolisian mengangkat nya. "Ne,kantor polisi Sungwun. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap pria dengan diameter mata yang bulat itu dengan ramah.

"Seseorang telah dibunuh disini, cepat tolong kami" ucap seorang pria ditelepon dengan nada yang sangat panik.

Pria yang menerima telepon pun mengangkat alisnya dan mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil

"Baiklah, tetap tenang tuan. Siapa nama Anda dan dimana lokasi anda sekarang" tanya Kyungsoo kepada penelpon.

"Tunggu sebentar" terdapat jeda sesaat

"kami berada dijalan sepi didaerah Yulgok-ro. Namaku adalah Jung Jaehyun. Tolong cepat lah."

"Baiklah Tuan tolong tetap tenang. Petugas kami akan segera sampai disana dalam waktu 20 menit" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menutup telepon dan menekan tombol merah yang ada disamping disampingnya. Bunyi sirine nyaring membangunkan beberapa petugas yang sedang beristirahat.

'Kode zero'

'Kode zero'

"Kepada _Golden Time_ , telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di daerah Yulgok-ro"

Dengan sigap detektif Byun yang tadinya sedang bersantai segera berlari ke meja kerja nya untuk memanggil rekan – rekannya.

"Ada apa Baek ?" tanya Chen salah satu rekan timnya.

'Kita harus segera menuju ke daerah Yulgok – ro, terjadi pembunuhan disana"

ucap Baekhyun dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Siap!" jawab Chen dan Minseok serentak.

 **W** ILDEST **D** REAMS

Ketiga detektif itu segera menuju TKP terjadinya pembunuhan yang baru saja dilaporkan. Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Menyalip beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang sudah dialamatkan kepada mereka. Berbondong-bondong mobil polisi bantuan mengelilingi jalanan yang tadinya sepi menjadi ramai karena sehutan sirine bergantian dari tiap-tiap mobil. Mereka ,tepatnya tiga detektif segera turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arah tiga pria dan satu pria lagi tengah terbaring bersimbah darah.

"Pukul berapa kira-kira kejadian ini terjadi?" Minseok langsung bertanya kepada tiga pria di depannya

"Sekitar 40 menit yang lalu, Pak" jawab Jaehyun tenang.

"Kalian tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meneliti tubuh Yuta yang sudah penuh dengan darah terlebih di dada dan perut. Kemudian menyentuh daerah rahang dan leher,memastikan denyut nadi. Dan ia pun membuang nafasnya pelan sambil menatap Chen lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun terlihat seakan tengah bertanya kepada dua temannya yang lain dari sorotan matanya. Sedangkan Mark dan Johnny hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Park Chanyeol,Pak" tatap Jaehyun pada Minseok ragu.

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?" kali ini Chen ikut bicara. Ketiga pria tadi hanya menganggukkan yang berarti membenarkan pertanyaan Chen

"Ceritakan kronologisnya" perintah Baekhyun mengitimidasi tiga pria didepannya.

Johnny pun angkat bicara dan menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal sampai Yuta tertusuk belati itu tanpa melebih-lebihkan atau menyembunyikan apapun. Karena,sepertinya lebih baik berurusan dengan polisi dari pada menghadapi seorang Park Chanyeol dan kekuasaan lama setelah itu, tim forensik datang dan membawa Yuta dibantu oleh petugas ambulan. Membawa jenazah itu untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut.

"Ckk! Kenapa kalian tidak menahan mereka?" ucap Baekyun sedikit kesal setelah mendengar cerita Johnny. Ketiga pria itu hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphone dari kantongnya lalu membuka kontak dan mencari nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, cari semua info tentang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkannya." Menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap ketiga pria tadi masih menunduk. Mark sesekali menyenggol lengan Jaehyun sambil berbisik 'bagaimana ini?'. Jaehyun yang merasa bingung pun hanya menggeleng sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kalian bertiga" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara

"Akan kami bawa ke kantor. Disana kalian akan dimintai keterangan secara lebih rinci sebagai saksi atas pembunuhan ini."

"Baik, Pak" jawab ketiga pria itu bergantian.

Chen pun memanggil beberapa petugas kepolisian untuk membawa mereka ke kantor. Begitupun Baekhyun,Minseok dan Chen segera memasuki mobil mereka dan menyusul para polisi tadi ke kantor. Hingga saat diperjalanan Baekhyun mendapat sebuah panggilan, dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau itu dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Detektif Byun, ada beberapa hal yang janggal dari pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan semua yang kau dapat."

Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan tanpa terbata-bata sedikitpun dan membuat wajah Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kirimkan padaku alamat apartemen Park Chanyeol. Kami akan menyelidikinya" Baekhyun pun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari wajahnya.

"Kita akan ke apartemen tersangka. Siapkan senjata kalian" ucapnya tegas pada Chen dan Minseok. Kedua rekannya mengangguk pasti.

Baekhyun menatap sendu kaca mobil disampinya sambil berfikir keras. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Melihat suasana malam Seoul yang ramai,membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenak nya.

"hmmh.." helaan nafas Baekhyun

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan penjahat sepertinya berkeliaran ditengah orang banyak seperti ini.." gumamnya

"...Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke. FF ini aku post ulang karena beberapa hari yang lalu penyakit kami kambuh. Iya penyakit 'males ngetik' wkwkwk.**

 **Btw ff ini collab Kim Nooyim, Kim Soora dan Hyung sebagai penambah saja.**

 **FF nya gak menarik ya? (AKU JUGA BERFIKIR BEGITU WKWKWK)**

 **Ini first time aku (HYUNG) nulis ff wkwkwk. Aku nyoba nulis bagian part pertengahan nanti. Jadi awal-awal ini yang nulis dan menuangkan ide adalah si Nooyim dan Soora.**

 **Hehe yang udah pernah nonton drama Voice, tau dong ya sama Golden Time wkwkwk**

 **Semoga chapter berikutnya tidak membosankan yaw kkk ~**

 **Nungguin ChanBaek nya ya? Sabar yaw, di chapter awal mungkin ChanBaek nya belum ketemu. Tapi nanti pasti ada kok. Hehehe..**

 **FMV NYA BISA KALIAN LIHAT DI AKUN YOUTUBE AKU : HYUNG CBHS**

 **Supaya tau aja alurnya nanti kek gimana hehe..**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW .. (kalo mau lanjut sih hehe,kalo gak juga gak apa apa. Tapi lanjut aja ya. Aku juga penasaran ceritanya)**

 **Kalo ada yang review bakal dilanjutin .. tapi gak janji bisa fast update.. taulah author pemula wkwkwk**

 **Hope you like it .**


End file.
